


Close Call

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Self-Bondage, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Yang made plans to have Jaune and Pyrrha over for dinner. Blake made some slightly different plans.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Close Call

Blake's ears twitched when she heard the _click_ of the front door. She did her best to take a deep breath but, between her heartrate practically doubling and the ballgag firmly held in her mouth, she was having a tough time keeping her breath steady. She listened for the familiar sound of Yang's shoes coming in through the door and then the door closing behind- wait why isn't the door closing. Why are there so many more footsteps. Wait a second.

"We're so glad you two could make it all the way out here for this. We've been looking forward to it all week. It's been way too long since we've gotten to catch up!" Yang's voice. So who was she talking to? Two people? Blake was pretty sure that it wasn't Weiss and Ruby because they would have said _something_ to her if they were flying in from Atlas to visit. So then who was it? She angled her ears just right to try and maximize her ability to hear them. She didn't exactly need to - their house wasn't _that_ big - but the blindfold did its job wonderfully and so the complete lack of vision made her extra cautious about what she could hear.

"Oh, hush, you're not that far away now! It's just the suburbs!" _Pyrrha_. So that means the other one was probably...

"Yeah, and the drive wasn't even that long. There's no way we'd let a little distance keep us away from our friends." _Jaune_.

Blake started sweating. She pulled at her hands but the cuffs kept them in place behind her back. She tried to feel for the quick-release button but couldn't find it. She wriggled around to try and get her hands a little bit more space to move around to feel for the button but to no avail. The red ropes that criss-crossed her torso weren't causing any issues for her but they certainly weren't helping right now. Even though she knew that they weren't, it felt like the ropes were constricting on her chest and making it harder to breath.

"So, yeah, come on in. I'll just check on Blake and see how she's doing with dinner." Yang again. Blake could tell from the sound of her voice that she was getting closer. Blake really _really_ hoped that Yang turned the corner into the dining room before Pyrrha or Jaune did because she really did not want her friends to see her little self-bondage surprise that she had prepared for Yang. 

"Hey Blake! How's din-aah-aaahhh-aaaahhh" Yang turned the corner first. "Oh, hey, guys, I'm really sorry but I just remembered something. We, uh... just... had... the floors... redone. So, uh, if you don't mind, could you turn back and take your shoes off? Blake has been a real stickler about keeping the floor as clean as possible." A good enough excuse, Blake thought. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard two sets of footsteps go back down the hallway towards the entryway. And only a single set come into the dining room.

" _Oh my god, what are you doing_ " Yang's voice was a harsh whisper. She would've loved to see the look on Yang's face but the blindfold had denied her of that. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake, picked the faunus up, and threw her over her shoulder so she could rush the two of them out of the dining room and upstairs into the bedroom. She threw Blake down on the bed and then hurried to close the door behind them. She didn't imagine that Pyrrha or Jaune would start wandering this way but it was probably better to be safe than sorry at this point.

"I can't believe you... I swear..." Yang muttered as she undid the ballgag and gently pulled it out of Blake's mouth.

"I thought you would like it."

"I would _love_ it if we didn't have guests downstairs." Blake could tell from the sound of her voice that Yang wasn't angry with her, she was just very _very_ flustered.

"Well, why are they here a day early? Today is Friday, right? I thought they were coming over on Saturday." Blake rolled over onto her side to let Yang get the cuffs off of her. She was able to find the release button easily and tossed the cuffs aside.

"I could've sworn I told you it was Friday. Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, they're here now." Yang undid the blindfold and her face lit up in a smile as soon as the pair locked eyes.

"Oh, there you are." Blake said with a grin.

Yang bit her lip and traced a finger along the red nylon rope that was pulled taut across Blake's chest. "This is very _very_ sexy, by the way. Just... to be absolutely clear." Blake pursed her lips in a tight smile as she felt the compliment warm her up inside.

"So, uh, do you need me to get you out of anything else or are you good now?" Yang looked at the ropes and tried to figure out what she would even pull on first to try and undo it but she was usually the one being tied up and not the one tying the knots so she didn't know very much about it.

"No, I can get the rest of this. You should probably go and see to our guests." Blake slid her hands along Yang's forearms, lightly grasped her hands, and pulled them up and put kisses on each of them. She loved Yang's hands for many different reasons but currently it was mostly because of how quickly she was able to undo the various restraints Blake had put herself in.

"Okay, sweetie." Yang leaned in and kissed Blake on the cheek. "I love you." She smiled and made her way back out of the bedroom, back to Pyrrha and Jaune.

Blake reached behind her and felt for the first knot she had to undo to start untangling the ropes. She froze when she caught her reflection in the mirror that sat atop the dresser across from their bed. She twisted and posed a bit as she admired her handiwork. Yang wasn't kidding - she _was_ really sexy like this. She giggled and grabbed some loose-fitting clothes that she could put over the ropes without having to undo them. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure the ropework wasn't obviously apparent and, satisfied that it wasn't, she made her way back downstairs to greet their guests.

"Hey you two!" Blake found Pyrrha and Jaune with Yang in the dining room. "So, uh, I guess Yang told you about my little mix-up? I'm _so_ sorry you guys but I just don't have anything ready for dinner."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Pyrrha smiled sweetly at Blake. "We were talking it over with Yang and figured we can just do it tomorrow night since we don't have anything else going on this weekend."

"We should probably head out soon, right honey? We wouldn't want to use up all our catching-up conversation tonight and then have nothing left for tomorrow!" Jaune said with a little laugh. His wife rolled her eyes at him and then made her way back towards the entryway with Yang following closely behind her. Jaune turned to Blake and leaned towards her a little bit. "That's a really cute collar, by the way. Pyrrha never lets me wear mine in public, she thinks it'd be embarrassing."

"Oh...! Uh, thank you." Blake nervously smiled as she put a hand up to her neck and felt the black leather band with a metal heart on the front of it. She had been so distracted by all the other bits and pieces she had wrapped around herself that she had forgotten about the most important one. Jaune smiled and winked at her before he turned and followed Pyrrha and Yang to the front door.

Blake let out a sigh of relief as she listened to Yang bid their guests farewell. When the blonde returned to the dining room, Blake gave her a slightly exasperated smile. Her wife's quick thinking had (mostly) saved her from embarrassment today.

"Well... that was eventful." Yang said with a giggle. 

"It sure was." Blake leaned against one of the dining room chairs and glanced down at it. "So, uh, you didn't hide the box of toys I brought out?"

"What." Yang's eyes followed Blake's gaze and saw the box full of sex toys on the seat of the chair. " _Oh_. I, uh... I didn't see that before... In my defense, there was a beautiful, naked, tied-up catgirl on top of the table, distracting me."

"Alright, that's a good enough excuse for me." Blake said with a grin. The pair fell into a short but comfortable silence as Yang looked down at the box of toys and stuck her hand in to start rummaging through the various dildos and vibrators and such.

"Is that really all of them? I'd think we'd need a bigger box to fit everything..."

"Of course not." Blake smirked. "That's just a few of my favorites."

Yang paused and eyed her wife. "'A few'? There's like twenty things in here."

"I have a lot of favorites." Blake pulled off her baggy t-shirt and revealed the red ropes that she had kept in place. "Now pick something out and let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'alls enjoyed this silly idea that I've been sitting on for a while.


End file.
